Business and Pleasure
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Shalimar is on a mission, but mixes business with pleasure. What will the outcome be?


Okay, so this is totally AU, but I don't know if it's after Emma's death or if Emma never died. Basically, this is just Shalimar and…Another woman. I think everyone should know which woman I'm picturing as you read on. This is mainly just something I came up with because Shalimar is so frisky and I imagine she could do something like this if she was in the right mood…Hope you'll enjoy.

----------

Shalimar walked calmly into the club that were crowded.

Mutant X had tried to track down an organization that had caused different kind of problems around lately. Apparently the leader was in this club tonight and Adam had wanted the feral to go because she was…well, a feral and therefore could fit in more easily. Brennan had gone on about not liking her to be all by herself again and the blonde had been angry at him. He had done this before with Noel and his gang and still he hadn't learned that she could take care of herself. Honestly, she was tired of his over protectiveness.

Walking deeper into the club she made herself comfortable at the bar.

Looking around, her eyes fell on a woman with beautiful, piercing blue-green eyes and blonde hair. She was sitting with a small group of men and was obviously bored. The feral's breath caught in her throat when the woman suddenly locked eyes with her. After a moment of intense staring, the other blonde shot Shalimar a smile and the feral smiled back.

"What can I get you?" the bartender said, taking Shalimar's attention away from the unknown beauty.

"Water with a slice of lemon please."

"We don't serve water here pretty," the bartender said with a sly smirk.

"I think you should get the woman what she wants," a voice said from Shalimar's side and the blonde turned her head to see the woman she had stared at earlier.

The bartender mumbled something before getting the feral what she had asked for.

"And you are?" Shalimar said flirtatiously.

"Who do you think I am?" the other woman challenged.

"Apparently someone you should respect out of what just occurred."

"Good guess. I'm Alex."

"Shalimar."

"Nice name. It suits you."

"So I've been told." The feral said with a sly smile. The woman in front of her was beautiful, not to mention sexy as hell and she definitely wouldn't mind a piece of her.

"I was thinking, maybe you want to get out of here and go somewhere more…private."

"I'd love to, but I'm actually here on business."

"What kind of business?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"And that would be?"

"The leader of a gang called the rebel warriors."

"Really. Are you sure you don't want to go with me and have some fun?"

"Trust me, I really would, but my boss would be very angry if I did."

Alex leaned closer to the feral.

"And if I told you your job is already done?"

Shalimar looked at the blonde in front of her with a thoughtful expression before she smiled naughtily.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Follow me," Alex said as she started walking towards the exit.

-----

Twenty minutes later Shalimar walked through the door to a hotel room. She closed the door and as soon as she turned around she was pushed up against it by the other woman. Their lips hungrily attacked each other as hands roamed freely. Shalimar moaned as her tongue found Alex' and she swiftly reversed their positions so the other blonde was against the wall. The feral bit down on Alex' bottom lip and pulled at it as she broke away from the kiss. She was surprised to see the other woman's eyes turn feral.

"What?" Alex said teasingly. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

Shalimar smiled. Of course she had, she just didn't bother to think about it. Her own eyes flashed as she leaned back in for another demanding kiss.

As the two women continued to devour each other, Shalimar let her hands move down the side of the blonde and then under her shirt, caressing her stomach. She moaned as she felt the soft skin and the muscles under her fingers. They pulled away from the kiss for a second to take some deep breaths and Shalimar hurried to move the shirt upward and quickly discarded it onto the floor. She licked her lips appreciatively when she saw that the blonde didn't have a bra on and her delicate, very nicely formed breasts were free to Shalimar's lustful gaze. Alex attacked the other feral's neck and sucked hungrily as her hands found the blonde's button and she quickly opened it and unzipped the pants. Pressing herself against Shalimar, Alex moved down as her hands slowly drew the pants down with her until they were on the ground and Shalimar lifted her feet to remove it. The blue eyed feral let her hands trail up Shalimar's calves and legs and up to her ass as she let her tongue trail the blonde's front leg up till her string and then she moved fully up to kiss her again. Slowly Alex moved the two feral's out of the hallway and into the bedroom while they all the while kept kissing. On the way she removed Shalimar's top and unclasped her bra so she only had her string left. When they reached the bed, Alex pulled away and shot the other blonde a naughty smile before pushing Shalimar down on the bed. Seductively she started to remove her own pants and panties and she smirked when she saw Shalimar's eyes following her every move closely and lick her lips several times in the process. When they were gone, Alex crawled on top of the feral with a low growl before they kissed again, tongues battling. Shalimar's hands moved over the other feral's bare sides, over her back and down towards her ass which she squeezed. Alex moaned into the blonde's mouth and pressed herself against her, making Shalimar moan too.

Then Alex was moving down the feral's body to her nipple and as she reached it she bit down on it hard enough to be on the verge of painful. She smiled when she saw Shalimar's eyes flash again. God, she was gonna enjoy this so much, she thought as she sucked the nipple hard into her mouth and then forcefully stroked her tongue over it. She did the same to the other and let out a pleased growl when she heard Shalimar's deep moan and felt her back push up against her. Alex let her tongue trail down the blonde's stomach, into her belly button and then down to the top of her string. The blue eyes feral smirked as she saw Shalimar's hips raise and she slowly started to discard the other blonde's last piece of clothing. Kissing her way back up the blonde's leg, Alex smiled as Shalimar willingly spread her legs, begging her to fuck her. Alex' eyes flashed as she took a deep breath and inhaled the other feral's intoxicating scent of excitement. A sudden urge to taste her, made the blue eyed woman lean down and let her tongue move over Shalimar's folds in a long stroke. The brown eyed blonde twitched at the unexpected gesture as another moan escaped her lips.

"Please Alex," she said hoarsely, feeling like she was about to go insane if she didn't get a release soon.

"What do you want me to do?" the blonde said teasingly as she let her fingers graze the other woman's folds. She couldn't deny that Shalimar was really wet and the blue eyed woman wanted to give her release just as much as Shalimar wanted her to. The brown eyed feral gasped before saying in a low, husky voice: "Fuck me."

Alex smiled as she felt her center throbbing at the thought of fucking this incredibly sexy woman lying beneath her. Moving her hands to Shalimar's opening she slipped two fingers slowly inside so they got wet and then she pushed them fully inside. The blonde raised her hips with a moan and Alex immediately set a rather fast rhythm. She smiled to herself when she saw the brown eyed feral push her hips to meet with every one of her thrusts and let her do that for a little while, enjoying watching her legs and stomach muscles flexing and her butt tightening at each push. Shalimar's heavy breathing and low, deep moans just added to the other blonde's pleasurable throbbing. Then Alex forced her to stop by pressing her hand over her lower abdomen and lean down to take the blonde's very visible clit between her teeth.

She bit down just hard enough to make Shalimar gasp, followed by long moans when the blue eyed woman started sucking and licking. Then Alex inserted her two fingers again and quickly pumped in and out, feeling the other ferals walls contracting around her fingers. The blue eyed woman moaned when she felt Shalimar's hands tangle in her hair and push her harder against her center and she obliged by sucking even harder, but careful not to make it too hard, and adding another finger as she pushed as far in as she could get. The blonde feral under Alex was breathing heavily as she knew she was close and the blue eyed feral made sure her efforts never slowed down. Moments later she could feel Shalimar's walls contract violently as a long mixture of moaning and growling escaped the brown eyed woman's lips for what seemed like long minutes.

Alex smirked as she lapped as much of the juices as she could before she slowly haltered her movements and started kissing and sucking her way up to the other feral's lips and giving her a passionate, wet kiss as Shalimar was still panting heavily. The blonde woman moaned when she tasted herself and quickly rolled the blue eyed feral over, her eyes flashing before they met in yet a passionate kiss, tongues battling.

Several hours of passionate sex later, Shalimar was lying on her side watching the blue eyed beauty. They were both wearing a teasing yet satisfied half smile as they simply studied the other.

"You do realize my boss still wants to meet you right?" Shalimar said softly.

"I know."

"And he wants to talk to you no matter what, so I was kinda hoping you'd come voluntarily so I don't have to fight you."

"Do you promise he'll let me go again?"

"I don't know, but I would think he would. It all depends on your answers I guess."

"What does he want to talk to me about?"

"All the bad things you've done lately that you need to stop doing."

"Tell him he can just forget the meeting because wrong for him isn't wrong for everyone."

"He's very smart. Maybe you should hear him out?"

"I don't think so," Alex answered as she stood up from the bed and put on her panties and pants. Shalimar just followed her movements, battling an internal battle about what to do. Adam wanted to talk to this woman, but the thought of hurting her and damaging that beautiful face was almost unbearable.

Alex smiled as she walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss the blonde softly on the lips.

"Do you really want to fight me?" she said with a sly smile as she pulled away.

Shalimar jumped out of bed as the other feral began to walk away.

"Alex," she called as she walked after her. The blonde turned around and Shalimar felt guilty as she moved closer to her. She leaned forward and gave the other woman a deep kiss before taking a step back and swinging at her. The feral fell to the ground unconscious and Shalimar flinched.

"Sorry," she said as she quickly got dressed and carried the blonde out.

-------

Alex groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her right one stinging as she did so.

For a moment she didn't know where she was, but then everything came flooding back to her and she groaned again. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't move them and when she looked down she saw she was tied to a chair. A comfortable one she had to admit, but none the less one she was tied to so she couldn't escape.

"Hey," she heard someone say softly beside her and she turned her head to see Shalimar staring at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" the feral said and Alex laughed.

"I'm great."

"I'm really sorry about the eye."

"I'm sure you are," Alex said with sarcasm.

"Look, I didn't want to hurt you," Shalimar tried to explain as she walked closer and bent down next to the blonde, her hand slowly moving to Alex' cheek in a soft caress.

They were both startled when a door opened and someone walked in. Shalimar quickly stood up as she saw Adam.

"What were you doing?" he asked the nervous feral.

"I was just checking her eye to see how bad it was."

Adam looked at her and then brushed it off as he turned to the other blonde.

"So I heard you're the leader of this gang that's caused a lot of troubles. Alex is it?"

"What do you want?" Alex said angrily. She really didn't like being tied.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Then why am I freaking tied to a chair? That's not very friendly."

"I'm sorry about that. It's just a precaution," Adam answered calmly.

"Well, then I won't talk to you."

"You don't have to talk, just hear me out."

Alex looked over at Shalimar who was pleading for her to listen. The blue eyed blonde smirked as she turned back to Adam.

"Are you gonna let me go if I listen?"

"It depends on if you're gonna continue to do these things."

"How about I promise to listen to you if you let me go and I can talk in private with Shalimar for a few minutes?"

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate," Adam replied thoughtful.

"Of course I am. Don't you think I have safety nets that can find me here and get me out? I think I've given you a reasonable offer."

Adam studied the blonde tied to the chair before sighing in defeat.

"I really hope you'll change your mind once you've heard me out."

Alex smiled. "Great, now give me five minutes with Shalimar and I'm all ready to hear."

The older man looked curiously at the brown eyed feral who just shook her shoulders.

Adam turned and walked out of the room.

"What?" Shalimar asked as soon as he was gone.

"Come over here."

The blonde looked sceptically at Alex and slowly moved over, bending down like she had done before Adam had walked in.

"Closer," Alex demanded and laughed when she saw the doubtful look on Shalimar's face.

"I promise I won't hurt you, just come closer so I can whisper something to you."

The feral reluctantly did as she was told and yelped when she felt Alex suck at her ear lobe. Automatically she turned her head away, making their noses touch and the blue eyed woman quickly leaned forward to capture Shalimar's lips. Enjoying the feeling, Shalimar responded, drawing the two women into a devouring session. Both pulled away after a minute to breathe and Alex got a smirk on her face.

"I just wanted to say that I really, really enjoyed our night together."

Shalimar smiled naughtily back. "Me too."

"If you ever need time off or whatever, you know where to find me."

"I'm sure I will," the brown eyed woman said with mischief in her eyes as she stood up and started walking towards the door. Looking behind her she shot Alex a dirty smile before graciously disappearing. Alex' eyes followed her, her face wearing a very pleased look.

----------

The End

You guys have to admit that Alex as a feral with flashing eyes is just H-O-T!

PS. If anyone is confused (like Billy Rose) about who Alex was, it was simply Alex from The O.C. 


End file.
